Der Prinz von Winterfell (Episode)
"Der Prinz von Winterfell" (im Original: "The Prince of Winterfell") ist die achte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die achtzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 20. Mai 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 12. Juli 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Theon Graufreud, Sohn des selbsternannten Königs Balon Graufreud, hält Winterfell weiterhin besetzt und empfängt dort seine Schwester Asha. Die fordert ihn auf, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Robb Stark ist hin und her gerissen, ob er weiter gegen die Lennisters kämpfen oder zurück in den Norden soll, um Winterfell zu befreien. Da muss er erfahren, dass seine Mutter Jaime Lennister zur Flucht verholfen hat. Arya Stark fordert ihren letzten Gefallen von Jaqen H'ghar und schafft es mit seiner Hilfe aus Harrenhal zu fliehen. Derweil soll Jon als Gefangener der Wildlinge vor Manke Rayder gebracht werden. Tyrion Lennister bereitet sich in Königsmund auf die bevorstehende Schlacht mit Stannis vor, der die Hauptstadt bald erreichen wird. Er findet interessante Gemeinsamkeiten mit Lord Varys. Im Osten geht Daenerys Targaryen ihren eigenen Weg und ignoriert den Rat ihres Beraters Ser Jorah Mormont. : Text: RTL II Handlung In Winterfell werden alle Raben getötet und von den Mauern vor Theons und Dagmers Füße geworfen. Danach bereitet er sich vor, die angekündigte Reiterei in Empfang zu nehmen, die durch das große Tor geritten kommt, ihn aber weder begrüßt noch anhält. Zu den Reitern gehört auch seine Schwester Asha, die ihn einmal verächtlich mit ihrem Pferd umkreist. thumb|300px Erst in der großen Halle, in der die Eisenmänner bewirtet werden, wird Theon von seiner Schwester herablassend als Prinz von Winterfell begrüßt. Theon erzählt stolz vom Sieg über Winterfell und dass er die Burg mit nur zwanzig Mann erobert habe. Daraufhin fragt Asha, wer von den beiden Stark-Jungen ihm den härteren Kampf geliefert hat, bevor er sie abgeschlachtet und an den Mauern zur Schau gestellt habe. Er rechtfertigt seine Maßnahme mit ihrem Fluchtversuch, doch Asha macht ihm klar, dass es dumm und feige gewesen sei, die wichtigsten Geiseln in Winterfell zu töten. Danach geht Theon dazu über, ihr zu drohen. In Anwesenheit ihrer Männer fordert sie, dass er seinen Worten Taten folgen lässt, aber ihr Bruder wechselt das Thema und spricht die benötigte Verstärkung an. thumb|300px Seine Schwester berichtet ihm, dass es keine gibt und Winterfell aufgegeben wird. Sie soll ihn nach Hause bringen, denn ihr Vater will mit ihm sprechen. Theon hat jedoch nicht vor, seine Trophäe preiszugeben; auch nicht als Asha ihn warnt, dass er ohne Nachschub den Nordmännern, die nun seinen Kopf fordern, schutzlos ausgeliefert sei. Sie verlangt von ihren Soldaten, die Halle zu verlassen und spricht unter vier Augen mit ihrem Bruder. Eindringlich versucht sie, ihm klarzumachen, dass er hier sterben werde und erinnert ihn an die Kindheit, als sie gemeinsam ihre Mutter geliebt und ihren Vater ertragen hätten. Sie sind vom gleichen Blut und Asha will nicht, dass er hier alleine stirbt. Dann verlässt auch sie die Halle. thumb|300px Die Wildlinge bringen Jon zum Herrn der Knochen, der bereits eine Krähe als Gefangenen hat. Qhorin hat mehr Informationen und ist deshalb wertvoller für Manke Rayder, jedoch setzt sich Ygritte für Jon ein, obwohl der Herr der Knochen bereits seine Ausweidung angeordnet hat. Erst die Tatsache, dass Jon der Bastard von Eddard Stark aus Winterfell ist, rettet ihm das Leben. Damit hat Ygritte ihre Schuld beglichen und Jon wird zu Qhorin gebracht. Jon entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er Ygritte nicht töten konnte und Halbhand erzählt ihm, dass alle anderen tot seien, weil sie nach ihm gesucht hätten. Jon weiß jetzt, dass sie seinetwegen gestorben sind und Qhorin will, dass ihr Tod nicht umsonst gewesen ist. Danach wird Qhorin von einem Wildling weggebracht. thumb|300px Auf dem Weg zurück in Robbs Lager fragt Talisa ihn nach seiner Versprochenen, von der Robb weder weiß wie sie aussieht noch wie ihr Vorname lautet. Talisa hofft, dass beide miteinander glücklich werden, da er sie wegen einer Brücke heiraten muss. Damals hat Robb geglaubt, dass er seinen Vater noch retten könne, wenn er die Brücke rechtzeitig überqueren und nach Süden marschieren würde. Talisa hat von den Nordmännern gehört, dass Ned Stark sehr beliebt gewesen sei. Auch Robb verehrt seinen Vater noch immer und meint, das wäre ja selbstverständlich, aber Talisa berichtigt ihn. Robb erzählt ihr von seiner Verantwortung als Lord von Winterfellund nunmehr König, der Sorge für alle seine Untertanen trägt. thumb|300px Er hat viel von seinem Vater gelernt und Talisa gibt zu, dass sie froh ist ihm begegnet zu sein. Robb weiß, dass Ned sie gemocht hätte, aber Talisa glaubt, dass Lords sich nicht für einfache Menschen, sondern nur für Gold und Ruhm interessieren. Robb widerspricht ihr und sie will wissen, wofür er kämpft. Er will heimkehren, aber nicht ohne die Sicherheit, dass die Lennisters besiegt worden sind und der Gewissheit, dass durch Joffreys Tod der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan worden ist. Talisa denkt über seine Worte nach, als ein Reiter eintrifft. Er informiert Robb über die Flucht des Königsmörders und Robb fragt ungläubig, wie das denn geschehen konnte. thumb|300px Zurück im Lager betritt Robb zusammen mit Rickard Karstark das Zelt von Catelyn und will wissen, warum sie Jaime Lennister befreit hat. Er fühlt sich von ihr hintergangen, doch seine Mutter erklärt, dass sie es wegen der Mädchen getan habe. Sie hat fünf Kinder, aber nur eins befindet sich momentan in Freiheit. Rickard mischt sich in das Gespräch ein und erwähnt erzürnt, dass er zwei Söhne gehabt hat. Einen hat er in der Schlacht verloren, den anderen an den Königsmörder. Er würde sein Leben dafür geben, wenn seine Söhne wieder lebendig wären, auch wenn sie Gefangene wären. Catelyn spricht ihr Mitgefühl aus, das Rickard aber nicht will, denn ihm ist die Gelegenheit zur Rache genommen worden. thumb|300px Catelyn wirft ein, dass durch Jaimes Tod Rickards Kinder nicht zurückkehren werden, aber ihre Töchter durch ihr Handeln nun die Möglichkeit haben länger zu überleben, wenn der Königsmörder in Sicherheit ist. Robb wird deutlich in seinen Worten und wirft Catelyn vor, dass sie sie alle für dumm verkauft, dass sie seine Stellung geschwächt habe und Misstrauen im Lager herrsche. Er ordnet an, dass seine Mutter Tag und Nacht bewacht werde, ohne auf ihr Flehen einzugehen und gibt die Anweisung, dass weitere vierzig Männer den Königsmörder verfolgen sollen. thumb|300px Auf ihrem Weg haben Brienne und Jaime einen Fluss erreicht. Sie zerrt den Königsmörder unsanft von seinem Pferd und geht mit ihm zum Flussufer. Jaime betreibt dabei etwas Konversation und stellt sich ihr vor, verlangt dafür, aber auch ihren Namen zu erfahren. Er unterlässt keine einzige beleidigende Äußerung, bis beide am Ufer nahe einem Boot in Deckung gehen. Brienne, die bisher geschwiegen hat, hält seine Taten für Verrat und unverzeihlich. Jaime provoziert sie weiter und glaubt nicht, dass sie ihn besiegen kann. Nur drei Männer in den Königslanden wären dazu „vielleicht“ im Stande und sie gehöre nicht dazu. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie bereits viele Männer getroffen habe, die das gleiche behauptet und ihren Irrtum mit dem Tode bezahlt hätten. Jaime fordert sie nun offen heraus und glaubt, dass sie Angst habe, aber Brienne verlangt, dass er sich in das Boot setzt und sagt, dass sie es vielleicht irgendwann herausfinden würden. thumb|300px Kevan berichtet seinem Bruder Tywin, dass Stannis die Hauptstadt binnen einer Stunde einnehmen werde, wenn er erst gelandet sei. Er eröffnet die Möglichkeit, dass die königliche Familie nach Westen fliehen kann, doch Tywin will den Eisernen Thron nicht so einfach aufgeben, selbst wenn das den Tod seiner Nachkommen bedeutet. Die Lage scheint aussichtslos, einzig die Tatsache, dass die Graufreuds in den Krieg eingegriffen haben, erleichtert ihre Situation. Tywin glaubt nicht daran, dass Robb so einfach aufgeben wird und gibt einen folgenreichen Befehl. Er setzt sein Heer in Marsch und will bei Nacht Harrenhal verlassen. Er weist Gregor Clegane an, zurückzubleiben und die Festung zu halten. Er soll die Bruderschaft aufspüren und vernichten. Außerdem erhält er Arya als Mundschenk. Tywin rät ihr, darauf zu achten, dass Clegane nicht zu viel trinkt. thumb|300px Im Hof der Festung sucht Arya nach Jaqen H'ghar, um ihm Tywins Namen zu nennen, und sieht dabei die Opfer der Verhöre. Sie begegnet den beiden Gefangenen, die mit Jaqen eingesperrt waren und mittlerweile im Dienst der Lennisters stehen. Keiner von ihnen verrät, wo sich Jaqen aufhält. Sie meinen nur, dass sie noch eine Rechnung mit Arya offen hätten, ehe sie den Marschbefehl erhalten. Danach geht Arya zu Gendry in die Schmiede, dem Heiße Pastete von Rezepten erzählt. Heiße Pastete weiß, dass Jaqen auf Patrouille ist, verrät es aber nicht, bis Arya ihn rabiat an den Ohren packt. Sie kann nur noch hilflos mit ansehen, wie Tywin sein Pferd besteigt und Harrenhal verlässt. thumb|300px Die Wildlinge führen Jon und Qhorin über das Gebirge. Halbhand ist sich sicher, dass sie vorhaben, die Mauer zu stürmen. In diesem Fall wäre ein Spion in ihren Reihen sehr hilfreich, aber Jon glaubt nicht, dass sie ihm jemals vertrauen werden. Qhorin hat eine Idee und beginnt damit, Jon lauthals zu beschimpfen. Vor aller Ohren wirft er ihm den Tod seiner Männer vor, sein Verhältnis zu Ygritte und dass er ein Bastard sei. Danach stößt er Jon den Abhang hinunter. Der Herr der Knochen ruft Qhorin zur Ordnung und Ygritte sieht interessiert zu dem am Boden liegenden Jon. thumb|300px In Königsmund überlegt sich Tyrion eine Strategie, wie er Stannis' Übermacht besiegen kann. Er wälzt unzählige Bücher, während Bronn gelangweilt seine Fingernägel säubert. Tyrion ist davon genervt und verlangt, dass er aufhört. Auch will er wissen, warum Bronn noch immer keinen Goldrock trägt, wie es für den Kommandanten der Stadtwache üblich ist. Er empfindet die Uniform als unpraktisch, doch Tyrion erinnert ihn daran, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Söldner mehr sei. Bronn besteht auf der Vereinbarung, die sie einst getroffen haben und sagt ihm, dass seine Bücher ihm nicht dabei helfen werden, die Stadt zu verteidigen. thumb|300px Varys nimmt an der Beratung teil, um Tyrion für die Arbeit der Goldröcke zu beglückwünschen. Die Zahl der Diebstähle ist enorm zurückgegangen, eine Tatsache, die Tyrion nicht bekannt gewesen ist. Er will wissen, wie Bronn es geschafft hat. Der gibt indirekt zu, alle bekannten Diebe beseitigt zu haben. Tyrion äußert einen leisen Protest, aber Bronn fragt ihn, ob er jemals in einer belagerten Stadt gewesen sei, wenn Nahrung mehr wert ist als Gold. Varys verteidigt nun auch die extremen Maßnahmen. Tyrion lenkt das Gespräch wieder auf die Verteidigung von Königsmund, über die Stannis genau informiert ist. Er glaubt, dass Stannis das Schlammtor nahe der Küste angreifen werde, und zu dessen Verteidigung Ihnen lediglich ausreichend Schweinemist zur Verfügung stehe. thumb|300px Hoch oben im Gebirge des Nordens werden Sam, Grenn und Eddison Tollett zum Ausheben von Latrinen eingeteilt. Sam macht die Arbeit schwer zu schaffen und Grenn kann sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen. Eddison meint nüchtern, dass er nur keine Fantasie besitzt. Als Sam zu dem Außenposten der Nachtwache blickt, fragt er die beiden, was wohl mit Jon passiert sei. Eddison zieht den logischen Schluss, dass er wahrscheinlich tot ist, aber Sam glaubt nicht daran, da er Qhorin an seiner Seite hat. Derweil stößt Grenn beim Graben auf einen Runenstein der Ersten Menschen, unter dem sich Waffen aus Drachenglas befinden. Diese sind in einem Umhang der Nachtwache eingewickelt, was Eddison aber nicht beeindruckt und er deshalb weitergräbt. thumb|300px Arya trägt Wassereimer durch den Hof von Harrenhal und wird dabei von einem Soldaten angerempelt. Sie will die Eimer wieder aufheben und wird von Jaqen überrascht, der vom Patrouillendienst zurückgekehrt ist und den dritten Namen verlangt. Arya ist wütend, weil er Tywin Lennister verpasst hat und will wissen, wie lange es dauern würde. Jaqen kann ihr nur versprechen, dass sein Tod gewiss ist, nicht aber der Zeitpunkt. Arya drängt ihn, Tywin sofort zu töten, der auf ihren Bruder zumarschiert, doch das ist unmöglich und Jaqen fordert einen anderen Namen. Er schwört auf die sieben neuen und auf die unzähligen alten Götter, dass die Person sterben wird. thumb|300px Arya ist einverstanden und flüstert ihm seinen eigenen Namen ins Ohr. Jaqen ist für einen Moment sprachlos und tut es als Spaß ab, doch Arya will, dass er sich selbst tötet. Er bittet sie darum, den Namen zurückzunehmen und Arya tut es, aber unter der Bedingung, dass er ihr und ihren Freunden bei der Flucht hilft. Jaqen lehnt ab und erinnert sie an ihre Abmachung, dafür nennt Arya erneut seinen Namen. Aryas ehrloses Verhalten zwingt Jaqen, auf ihre Forderung einzugehen. Er sagt ihr, dass sie gehorchen müsse und verspricht, dass sie um Mitternacht mit ihren Freunden durch das Tor geht. thumb|300px Am Abend speisen Tyrion und Cersei gemeinsam in Königsmund. Tyrion wird von seinem Diener Podrick Payn bedient. Cersei spricht über das Gerücht, dass Joffrey vorhat zu kämpfen, und Tyrion äußert sarkastisch seine Anerkennung für den heldenhaften König, der Seite an Seite mit seinen Männern kämpft. Cersei will aber nicht, dass ihr Sohn kämpft; sie hält ihn für zu jung, zu unerfahren und nicht geeignet für den Krieg. Tyrion erinnert sie an Joffreys allgemeine Unfähigkeit, sowohl im Kampf als auch bei der Herrschaft, und dass ihr Bruder Jaime in seinem Alter bereits gekämpft habe. Cersei glaubt, dass Tyrion ihren Sohn auf dem Schlachtfeld opfern will, so wie er Myrcella nach Dorne verschifft hat. Tyrion will sie von dem Vorhaben überzeugen und versichert ihr, dass Joffrey aufgrund seiner Garde und seiner Rüstung nichts passieren wird. Er muss sich zeigen, um die Soldaten zu motivieren. Cersei hält ihren kleinen Bruder für einen Narren, der wie alle Männer mit seinem Schwanz denkt. Sie muss lachen und Tyrion fragt nach dem Grund. Cersei wird ernst und offenbart, dass sie seine Hure gefunden hat, welche die Löwenhalskette der Lennisters trägt. Tyrion zeigt keine Emotionen und gibt vor, dass er sie nicht liebt, aber Cersei weiß, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet. Sie verspricht, dass ihr nichts passiert, solange das Gleiche für Joffrey gilt, ansonsten wird sie einen qualvollen Tod sterben. Cersei lässt Tyrions Hure durch Ser Mandon in den Raum bringen. Es zeigt sich, dass nicht Shae, sondern Ros von Cersei entführt worden ist. Tyrions List ist aufgegangen und er bekundet gegenüber Ros - die ebenfalls ihre Rolle spielt - seine Liebe. Cersei ist zufrieden, aber Tyrion sagt ihr sogleich, dass sie dafür leiden wird, wenn sie am glücklichsten ist. Danach fordert Cersei, dass er verschwindet. Tyrion rennt zu seinem Gemach und ruft nach Shae, die bereits sehnsüchtig auf ihn gewartet hat. Sie will wissen, was passiert ist und warum er so traurig ist. Tyrion will, dass sie vorsichtiger sind, jetzt wo Cersei ihm schaden will. Shae weiß um die Gefahren und verspricht, dass sie jeden töten würde, der Tyrion schaden will. Tyrion sagt ihr dasselbe und befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen werde. Sie ist Sein - Shae erwidert seine Gefühle. Er verlangt, dass sie es ihm verspricht. Sie tut es und beide küssen sich leidenschaftlich. In seinem Zelt bespricht Robb die Lage in Winterfell mit Roose Bolton. Von den Raben, die ausgesandt worden sind, ist keiner zurückgekehrt und Boltons Bastard ist nur noch wenige Tagesritte von der Burg entfernt und wird sie einnehmen. Robb ist besorgt um das Leben seiner Brüder. Roose Bolton kann ihn beruhigen, da sie Theons letzte Hoffnung sind, Winterfell lebend zu verlassen. Robb hat sich entschieden, den Eisenmännern, die sich ergeben, den Rückzug zu gestatten, mit einer Ausnahme: dem Verräter Theon Graufreud. Roose ist davon überzeugt, dass Theons Männer ihn ausliefern werden, sobald sie von dem Angebot hören. Lady Talisa betritt das Zelt und entschuldigt ihr Auftauchen. Bolton verschwindet, um seinen Bastard über die Befehle des Königs zu informieren. Unter vier Augen fragt Talisa nach seinem Befinden. Robb gibt ehrlich zu, dass er ratlos sei. Er hat seine eigene Mutter einsperren müssen, die Lennisters halten seine Schwestern als Geiseln fest, sein engster Vertrauter hat sein Zuhause und seine Brüder in der Gewalt, der Kriegszug ist steckengeblieben und er weiß nicht, ob er nach Norden oder Süden marschieren soll. Talisa entschuldigt sich für ihre Frage, aber Robb weiß, dass sie es gut gemeint hat. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass er ein König ist, aber so ein König will er nicht sein. Er ist darauf vorbereitet worden, ein Lord zu sein, aber Talisa erzählt ihm von ihrer eigenen Erziehung, der einer sittsamen Lady, die Harfe spielt und Gedichte vorträgt. Robb schenkt ihr einen Becher Wein ein und möchte wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass sie, statt Harfe zu spielen, Männern die Beine absägt. Sie erzählt ihm eine Geschichte aus ihrer Kindheit, als sie in Volantis gelebt hat. Ihr kleiner Bruder ist damals beinahe ertrunken. Er hat bereits ausgesehen, als würde er nicht mehr leben, als Talisa von einem Sklaven weggestoßen worden ist, eine Handlung, die normalerweise mit dem Tode bestraft wird. Er rettete ihrem Bruder das Leben. An diesem Tag hat sich Talisa geschworen, dass sie ihr Leben nicht verschwenden würde. Mit ihrer Volljährigkeit hat sie nie wieder in einer Sklavenstadt leben wollen. Gerade als Talisa gehen will und um Verzeihung bittet, gesteht ihr Robb, dass er Freys Tochter nicht heiraten wolle. Sie will es auch nicht, aber er hat die Brücke gebraucht. Schließlich fallen sich beide in die Arme, küssen sich und schlafen miteinander. Vor dem Tor warten Arya, Heiße Pastete und Gendry darauf, dass sie fliehen können. Arya muss Heiße Pastete den Mund verbieten, der nur vom Essen redet und sich um die Vorräte für die Flucht gekümmert hat. Gendry will den Plan wissen, aber Arya hat nur die Information, dass sie durch das Tor gehen sollen, vor dem noch immer Wachen postiert sind. Auch als Gendry sie warnt, vertraut Arya auf Jaqen und tritt aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Ihre Freunde folgen ihr und sie gehen gemeinsam in Richtung Tor. Dort erkennen sie, dass die Wachen von Jaqen getötet und aufgespießt worden sind, damit es so aussieht, als würden sie das Tor bewachen. Die drei Freunde spazieren ungehindert durch das Tor in ihre Freiheit. Auf Stannis' Flaggschiff werden die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Schlacht getroffen. Davos sagt ihm, dass sie bei anhaltendem Wind Königsmund in einem Tag erreichen werden. Stannis nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Davos seine Bewunderung auszusprechen, obwohl er trotz seines Standes von hohen Lords immer noch als Zwiebelritter verspottet wird und die Zwiebel sogar als Wappen gewählt hat. Davos versteht ihr Verhalten und die Beleidigungen, die Lords einem einfachen Schmuggler und Sohn eines Krebsfischers entgegen bringen. Stannis erinnert sich an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, als sie in Sturmkap vergessen worden sind, das nach dem Krieg an Renly gegangen sei, der nie an einer Schlacht teilgenommen hat. Während Robert und Ned den Ruhm geerntet haben, hat Stannis Sturmkap gehalten. Sie mussten Hunger leider, haben zuerst die Pferde, dann die Katzen, Hunde und am Ende Ratten gegessen. Damals hat Davos mit einem Boot Vorräte in die Burg geschmuggelt, darunter Zwiebeln. Stannis' Frau war bereits dem Tode nahe, aber er hat Sturmkap gehalten, weil es seine Pflicht gewesen ist. Doch jetzt ist er König dem Recht nach und Davos soll seine Hand werden. Geehrt geht Davos vor ihm auf die Knie. Joffrey besteigt in Begleitung von Tyrion und Varys die Mauern der Stadt, die gerade befestigt werden. Varys hat keine Informationen mehr aus dem Norden bekommen, seit Theon Winterfell erobert hat. Joffrey ist der Überzeugung, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt ist, die Starks anzugreifen, aber Tyrion erinnert ihn daran, dass sie sich auf eine Belagerung vorbereiten und Stannis auf sie zusegelt. Joffrey hat vor, seinen Onkel persönlich vor den Toren zu begrüßen und ihm mit seinem Messer ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu schneiden. Joffrey lässt beide allein und Tyrion und Varys können sich "lebhaft vorstellen, wie Stannis vor Angst zittert". Tyrion fragt offen heraus, was Varys will, doch der bevorzugt eine hinterhältige Taktik. Tyrion erzählt ihm von der Karriere seiner Geschwister, als ihm die Verantwortung über die Kanalisation von Casterlystein übertragen worden sei. Nie wäre die Entsorgung besser gelaufen, doch jetzt, als Hand des Königs, hat er das erste Mal richtige Macht. Varys gesteht ihm, dass Tyrion seine Aufgabe hervorragend meistert, denn anders als Jon Arryn und Ned Stark genießt er das Spiel und möchte es gerne weiter spielen. Varys berichtet nun, dass er ein Gerücht aus Qarth vernommen hat, dass Daenerys Targaryen lebt und drei Drachen besitzt. Varys ist besorgt, jedoch will Tyrion zuerst den Kampf mit Stannis bestreiten. Derweil verstecken sich Daenerys und Jorah Mormont in einer Ruine der Stadt. Jorah warnt sie davor, unvorsichtig zu sein; jetzt, wo Xaro die Stadt beherrscht und die Hexenmeister sie beobachten. Er hat ein Schiff organisiert und will mit ihr nach Astapor fliehen. Daenerys will jedoch nicht ohne ihre Drachen gehen, ihre Kinder; die einzigen die sie je bekommen wird. Jorah versteht die Liebe, die Daenerys für sie empfindet, aber in Qarth werden sie alle sterben. Daenerys ist entschlossen, ihre Drachen aus dem Haus der Unsterblichen zu befreien und Jorah erklärt, dass er bereit sei für sie zu sterben, doch der Hexenmeister wartet dort bereits auf sie. Daenerys ist von ihren eigenen Kräften überzeugt und bringt Jorah dazu, ihr zu helfen. Auf dem Hof von Winterfell sieht sich Theon die Leichen der Jungen an, die weiterhin an der Mauer hängen und will sie begraben. Dagmer empfiehlt ihm, sie weiter dort zu belassen, als Abschreckung für die Leute. Theons Entschluss steht fest und er übergibt Dagmer einen Beutel mit Gold für den Vater der Jungen, die an Rickons und Brans Stelle getötet wurden. Dagmer sagt ihm, dass der Vater das Gold nicht mehr brauche, da er und seine Frau beseitigt worden seien, um keine Zeugen zu haben. Maester Luwin, der auch über den Hof geht, sieht Osha mit Brot in den Katakomben von Winterfell verschwinden. Er sieht sich die verbrannten Leichen genau an und folgt Osha, die einige Kerzen in der Gruft entzündet. Osha erzählt ihm, dass sie bei Erreichen des Bauernhofes damals wieder umgekehrt sind und im Fluss die Hunde abgeschüttelt haben. Luwin hält ihre Entscheidung für richtig und Osha möchte wissen, wer die verbrannten Jungen gewesen seien. Luwin glaubt, dass es die Söhne des Bauern gewesen seien und beide sind sich einig, es auf keinen Fall Bran zu erzählen, der sich Vorwürfe machen würde. Bran sitzt jedoch nicht weit entfernt versteckt an eine Mauer gelehnt und hat ihr Gespräch mit angehört. Bei ihm sitzen, schon schlafend, Hodor und Rickon. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Herr der Knochen Tode * Borba (Erwähnt) * Hake (Erwähnt) * Steinschlange (Erwähnt) * Unbekannte Lennister-Wachen Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark * Richard Madden als König Robb Stark * Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark * Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon * Sibel Kekilli als Shae * Jerome Flynn als Bronn * Conleth Hill als Lord Varys Nebenbesetzung * Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin * Natalia Tena als Osha * Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr * Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton * Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar * Rose Leslie als Ygritte * Simon Armstrong als Qhorin Halbhand * Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud * Joe Dempsie als Gendry * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Ralph Ineson als Dagmer * Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister * John Stahl als Lord Rickard Karstark * Mark Stanley als Grenn * Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett * Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete * Esmé Bianco als Ros * Andy Beckwith als Rorge * Steven Cole als Kovarro * Edward Dogliani als Herr der Knochen * Kristian Nairn als Hodor * Gerard Jordan als Beißer * Art Parkinson als Prinz Rickon Stark * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Ian Whyte als Ser Gregor Clegane * Kerr Logan als Matthos Seewert * Moe Dunford als Stark-Bote * Mark Byatt als Folteropfer * David Sheehan als Stark-Wache * Aiden Condron als Lennister-Captain * Ciaran McMahon als Lennister-Soldat Anmerkungen * 19 von 25 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der zweiten Staffel erscheinen in dieser Episode. * Der zur Gastbesetzung gehörende Darsteller David Sheehan, der in der Folge eine Stark Wache verkörpert, wird im Abspann als David Sheenan genannt. Trivia * Bei ihrem Wiedersehen in der großen Halle von Winterfell begrüßt Asha Graufreud ihren Bruder Theon herablassend mit den Worten "Sieh an, der Prinz von Winterfell". Theon erklärte sich selbst zum Prinzen nach der Einnahme der Burg zwei Folgen zuvor in der Episode "Alte und neue Götter". In A Clash of Kings bezeichnet sich Theon selbst als Prinz von Winterfell. Zudem ist es der Titel des 37. Kapitel vom Roman "A Dance with Dragons". * Jaime behauptete gegenüber Brienne, dass es nur drei Männer in den Königslanden gäbe, die ihn besiegen könnten. Er bezog sich damit vermutlich auf Gregor „der Berg“ Clegane, Sandor „der Hund“ Clegane und Barristan Selmy. * Im englischen Original erwähnt Lord Karstark bei seiner Konfrontation mit Lady Stark den "Vater", eine Gottheit aus dem Glauben der Sieben, dem er sich opfern würde, um seine Söhne wiederzubeleben. Allerdings sind die Karstarks aus dem Norden Anhänger der Alten Götter des Waldes. Autor Bryan Cogman versucht den Dialog zu erklären, indem Karstark bereit gewesen wäre, sich sogar den neuen Göttern, wie dem Vater, zu unterwerfen, wenn es seine Söhne zurückbringt. In der deutschen Fassung sagt Lord Karstark lediglich, dass er bereit wäre sein Leben "den Göttern" zu opfern. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie * Die Befreiung von Jaime Lennister erfolgt im Buch nachdem Catelyn Stark von der angeblichen Ermordung ihrer beiden Söhne Bran und Rickon in Winterfell erfahren hat. Es war die Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie dazu trieb, wenigstens ihre Töchter zu retten. * Im Roman war Robb nicht wütend auf seine Mutter wegen der Befreiung von Jaime. Auch wurde sie nicht gefangen gehalten. Im Gegenteil, Robb verstand, warum Catelyn es getan hatte, aus Liebe zu Arya und Sansa und aus Trauer über den Verlust ihrer beiden Söhne. * Im Roman schickte Robb eine Armee nach Winterfell, um die Burg zurückzuerobern, nachdem er von der Ermordung seiner Brüder durch Theon erfahren hatte. Im Gegensatz zur Serie beauftragte er damit nicht Roose Boltons Bastardsohn und machte den Eisenmännern kein Angebot. **Ramsay Bolton befindet sich zu dieser Zeit bereits in Winterfell. Ramsay entführte die verwitwete Lady Donella Hornwald, zwang sie zur Heirat und ihn zu ihrem Erben zu erklären. Anschließend sperrte er sie in einem Turm ein und ließ sie verhungern. Rodrik Cassel reiste nach Osten um die Sache zu klären. Rodrik und ein Wachmann erschießen den richtigen Stinker, den sie für Ramsay halten, und nehmen Ramsay als Gefangenen mit nach Winterfell, den sie allerdings für Stinker halten. Ramsay wird nach Winterfell gebracht bevor die Eisenmänner Torrhenschanze belagern und Theon Winterfell erobert. * Im Roman sind es nicht Grenn, Edd und Samwell, die das geheimnisvolle Bündel mit einem Kriegshorn und dem Drachenglas ausfindig machen, sondern Jon, der von Geist zur Fundstelle geführt wird. * Im Roman hatte Cersei ebenfalls die angebliche Hure ihres Bruders Tyrion entführt, um Druck auf ihn auszuüben. Es war allerdings nicht Ros, wie in der Serie gezeigt, sondern , die Tochter von , der Besitzerin eines gehobenen Bordells in Königsmund. * Im Roman wurden mehrere Lords aus dem Norden und viele ihrer Männer von den Lennisters auf Harrenhal gefangen gehalten. Arya hat mit Hilfe von Jaqen H'ghars, Beißer und Rorge die Gefangenen befreit und diese haben Harrenhal eingenommen. * Jaqen H'ghar hat ihr, kurz nachdem die Gefangen ausgebrochen sind, die Münze gegeben, sein Gesicht verändert und ist verschwunden. Arya blieb vorerst in Harrenhal, aber verschwieg sicherheitshalber ihre wahre Identität. * Erst später entschied sie, mit Gendry und Heiße Pastete zu fliehen, ohne dass Jaqen H'ghar daran beteiligt war. Arya plante die Flucht und tötete persönlich die Torwache, wodurch sie mit drei Pferden fliehen konnten. Verfilmte Kapitel *Kapitel 34: Jon IV - Jon findet mit Hilfe von Geist die das geheimnisvolle Bündel mit dem Drachenglas und einem Kriegshorn. Galerie 208 Arya Gendry Pastete Flucht.jpg 208DerPrinzVonWinterfellJaqen- (1).jpg 208DerPrinzVonWinterfellJaqen- (6).jpg 208 Daenerys 02.jpg 208 Daenerys 01.jpg 208 Joffrey 01.jpg 208 Kovarro.jpg 208 Daenerys.jpg 208 Kovarro Jorah.jpg 208 Joffrey Königsgarde.jpg 208 Joffrey.jpg 208 Varys.jpg 208 Ygritte.jpg 208 Daenerys Jorah.jpg 208 Jon Wildlinge.jpg 208 Gruppenfoto Wildlinge.jpg 208 Varys Tyrion.jpg 208 Bronn.jpg 208 Varys Tyrion 03.jpg 208 Varys Tyrion 02.jpg 208 Qhorin .jpg 208 Jon Ygritte.jpg 208 Jon Ygritte 01.jpg 208 Robb 01.jpg 208 RobbTalisa 01.jpg 208 RobbTalisa.jpg 208 Robb.jpg 208 Talisa.jpg 208 Talisa Maegyr.png Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Prince of Winterfell pt-br:O Príncipe de Winterfell ro:Prințul din Winterfell ru:Принц Винтерфелла Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2